Febre
by KarlaWinchester
Summary: Sam cuida de um Dean febril e reflete sobre a importancia dele em sua vida.


**Febre**

Sam olhou para seu irmão mais velho uma vez mais, e sentiu _medo_.

De todas as pessoas que Sam conhecia, ele tinha a plena consciência de que não poderia viver sem uma delas: Dean. E agora, Dean estava ali naquela cama de mais um motel barato, mal conseguindo abrir os olhos.

Sua febre não baixava. E por mais que Sam tivesse lhe dado alguns antitérmicos, sabia que seria tarefa difícil: Dean havia ficado tempo demais desmaiado na neve naquela maldita caçada, tempo demais… se ao menos Sam o houvesse encontrado um pouco antes, talvez ele agora não estivesse assim tão mal…

E agora, ele simplesmente não era mais o protegido e sim o protetor, tentando fazer seu irmão mais velho se sentir um pouco melhor, afinal era tarde e não havia um hospital por perto, Sam não tinha escolha a não ser passar a noite com ele ali. E não dormiria, isso era certo, não conseguiria colocar a cabeça no travesseiro sabendo que seu irmão tremia convulsivamente e tossia daquele jeito tão estranho…

"Sammy?"

Foi mais um sussurro do que qualquer outra coisa, mas o suficiente para fazer o mais novo se levantar da cadeira e ir parar direto ao lado de seu querido irmão mais velho, que agora tinha os olhos semi-abertos, mas que vagavam pelo quarto de maneira incerta… e Sam não teve certeza se Dean realmente estava bem acordado ou consciente.

"Ei, eu estou aqui…" Sam tentou dar um sorriso, tocando de leve a testa de seu irmão e verificando que sua temperatura ainda estava alta.

"F-frio… Sammy…"

"Vai melhorar, ok, Dean? Não se mexa." Ele assegurou e colocou mais um cobertor em cima de seu debilitado irmão. Mas em seu coração, temia que não melhorasse, temia perder aquele que era tudo o que possuía. Não queria perder Dean. Não _iria_ perder Dean.

Os lábios do mais velho estavam sem cor, e os olhos verdes não tinham brilho algum. Vagavam pelo quarto e, mesmo quando Dean queria olhar para seu irmão, sentia que seus olhos não obedeciam.

Sam soltou um suspiro cansado e tentou dar um sorriso para ele, numa tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir mais seguro, como se aquilo não fosse nada além de um resfriado qualquer. Ele só queria que a febre passasse, só desejava que passasse.

"Sammy…" O mais velho sussurrou de novo.

"Pode falar, eu estou ouvindo."

Dean revirou os olhos devagar, e apontou desajeitado para a cadeira onde o casaco de Sam se encontrava estendido. E então disse baixo:

"Vista… c-casaco Sammy… aqui… faz f-frio…"

E Sam não pode evitar em sorrir para seu irmão, sempre se preocupando, sempre cuidando dele mesmo que estivesse doente. E não deixou de cumprir a ordem, vestindo seu casaco e voltando a se sentar perto do mais velho novamente. Os olhos de Dean vagavam pesadamente, ameaçando se fechar a qualquer segundo. Ele queria dormir.

O sono acabou vindo e Dean não lutou para afastá-lo, ainda que quisesse. Sam se levantou e sentou-se na outra cama ainda olhando fixamente para o irmão, pensando o que seria de sua vida sem aquele cabeça-dura.

Não viveria. Não teria motivos.

Dean era tudo o que lhe restava, era seu irmão, seu amigo, seu confidente, sua proteção. Não suportava vê-lo mal. Assim que o sol raiasse, seguiria viagem e o levaria para um hospital, isso era certo…

Sam nem ao menos percebeu quando foi que pegou no sono, e dormiu sem nem ao menos tirar os sapatos ou se cobrir.

************

Quando o sol entrou pela janela do quarto, o mais novo abriu os olhos e encarou o relógio, verificando que já passava das oito da manhã: hora de se levantar.

Dean ainda estava na outra cama, mas não dormia, longe disso. Estava limpando uma de suas armas, com as mãos trêmulas e o rosto pálido, mas definitivamente melhor. E tomou um susto ao sentir a mão direita de Sam lhe tocar o pescoço para checar sua temperatura.

"Sua febre cedeu."

"Cuidado com essa mão, Samantha!" Dean falou num tom mais animado e audível, diferente dos sussurros da noite passada. Sam riu.

"Está com fome?"

Dean colocou a arma de volta na cabeceira da cama, pois havia terminado o que estava fazendo.

"Pode apostar que sim, que tal um cheesburguer?" Ele perguntou fazendo um esforço para se levantar. Tomou um susto ao perceber que suas pernas ainda não respondiam completamente aos seus comandos. Sam o ajudou a recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Bom, pra começar, Dean, você pode esperar aqui enquanto eu vou comprar algo pra você comer, certo? E nada de sair andando por aí, você está um lixo!" E riu da expressão chateada e infantil que Dean carregava no rosto. "E depois… cheesburguer não é um café da manhã saudável. Eu volto logo, ok? Não saia daí."

"Aproveite enquanto acha que pode mandar em mim, maninho! Eu vou chutar seu traseiro assim que puder!"

"Claro que vai." Sam respondeu num tom debochado e abriu a porta para sair.

"Hey, Sammy…"

"O que é?" O moreno perguntou, já quase do lado de fora.

"Obrigado."

Sam assentiu quieto e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso antes de finalmente sair a procura de uma refeição decente para seu irmão mais velho.

Dean sentou-se na cama novamente e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ainda pálidos e trêmulos. Podia não ter uma casa, amigos e um trabalho decente, mas sabia que o que era realmente importante estava ali: ele tinha uma família.

Ele tinha Sammy.

E isso era mais do que um cara como ele podia desejar em sua vida.


End file.
